


Tooth Rotting IwaOi Fluff

by FanderPhannie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanderPhannie/pseuds/FanderPhannie
Summary: Song fic, I guess. This is my first work so dont come at me. Anyway, I hope you give me and my work(s) a chance.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	Tooth Rotting IwaOi Fluff

Tooru Oikawa’s brown eyes sparkled with excitement. He and Iwaizumi hadn’t been on a date for so long. And finally, finally, there was a day where neither of them were busy. Oikawa had spent the better part of five hours setting up, paying attention to every little detail. The place, SuckADickTrump Park, the design on the plates, the amount of space in between the forks and the plates, the height of the table and chairs, everything. 

After setting up, he had called Makki and Mattsun to watch over the place, before going and cooking the dinner, then getting Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa let himself into the house, knowing that the Iwaizumis would just tell him he didn’t have to knock, like they do every time he knocks. 

It turns out he didn’t have to yell into the house, Iwaizumi was already dressed and sitting on his couch, facing the door. He was dressed in an emerald button down shirt, which brought out his eyes. Oikawa had tried to get Iwaizumi to buy that a couple months before, to which Iwaizumi refused, until Oikawa sighed and just bought it for him, Iwaizumi protesting the whole way, telling him ‘he’d never use it.’

“Guess that shirt did come in handy, huh Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi scowled. “If it’s such a big deal, I’ll change.”

Oikawa quickly shook his head, and grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand. “C’mon Iwa-chan. Let’s go!”

As they left Iwaizumi grabbed his guitar which made Oikawa give him a confused look, and to which he shrugged.

They walked down the street, the picnic basket in Oikawa's left hand, Iwaizumi in his right. 

“So, you gonna tell me where we’re going, and why I had to dress up?”

Oikawa just shook his head, and smiled widely, little giggles coming despite him trying to keep them in.

“...Tooru, are you going to murder me? I should warn you, I’m stronger than you are, and I have no regrets for all the times I hit you, you deserved it-”

OIkawa rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to kill you.”

Iwaizumi smiled at him, just a small one, and Oikawa returned with his own big one. They walked into the park, and when they got near the spot, Oikawa put his hands over Iwaizumi’s eyes, telling him to “Close them, Iwa-chan!” When they reached the spot, Oikawa shooed off Makki and Mattsun, Makki with a thumb up for good luck, Mattsun with an eyeroll. 

“You ready, Iwa-chan?”

“Yes, Tooru. Now uncover my eyes.”

When Oikawa did uncover his eyes, Iwaizumi looked around, taking in the sight. He looked back at Oikawa, and Oikawa decided not to comment on the fact Iwaizumi’s eyes seemed a little moist.

“How… how long did this take?”

Oikawa smiled. “With cooking dinner? Seven hours.”

Iwaizumi gave him a smile, bigger than the one before. “Tooru…”

Oikawa grabbed his hand again and sat him down. “C’mon let’s eat.”

As the two sat down Oikawa went to grab the picnic basket for the wine when he saw someone already standing over it. After a couple seconds, he realized it was Makki in a suit.

“...Makki what the hell...?”

Makki stood up and straightened, the red wine in his hand, a fake mustache on his face. “No good date is set without a waiter.” Makki goes over and pours the wine into the glasses, filling them up to the correct amount. Makki bowed as he left them to talk.

“...So we got Makki as our waiter.” Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa as he started to talk, and laughed, the sound like music to Oikawa.

“Yeah… I guess we did. Lucky us.” Iwaizumi finishes the statement with an eye roll, and looks over at Makki, who heard their conversation, he was staring daggers at them, but still there waiting for when they were ready.

As Makki brought them their appetizer, bowing out again, Oikawa and Iwaizumi heard screeching. Oikawa and Iwaizumi both looked at each other with their eyes wide, knowing what this meant.

Oikawa’s fangirls had found them.

Iwaizumi crossed his arms and huffed. Oikawa was great and fantastic really, and he totally deserved fans, but did they really have to come now? Iwaizumi looked over at Oikawa who had armed himself with the smile he reserved for his fans, a smile that would seem genuine if you hadn’t known the man for thirteen years. But seeing as Iwaizumi had, the smile seemed a bit plastic, a bit too happy.

He watched as the girls rushed up to him and started speaking all at once. “Tooru! Did you set this up?” “Hey don't step on my foot!” “Watch it bitch.” “Tooru are you free?” “You’re such a great setter Tooru!”

Suddenly they all quieted down as another one of them came through. She was taller than the rest, and ratiaited “bitch energy”. 

“Oh Tooru-chan! It’s such a coincidence to run into you here with your…” The girl looked over at Iwaizumi and wrinkled her nose, to which Iwaizumi snorted. He couldn’t care less about this random chick. “friend.” 

At that Iwaizumi’s eyes burned a bit. He was not just a friend. He was his boyfriend. And who the hell did this bitch think she was anyway? The queen of England? Wait who cares what she thought? Iwaizumi was not getting jealous over a couple girls who would never be able to date Oikawa, because Oikawa was gay. Gay and dating him. 

“Say Tooru-chan. Do you wanna go on a date with me this Saturday?”

Before anyone could say anything else, Iwaizumi stood up, grabbing the attention of everyone. He walked over and grabbed his guitar and then sat back down, quickly making sure his guitar was tuned before humming a second to himself to check his voice, before playing a couple chords and singing.

“I met you in the dark, you lit me up. You made me feel as if I was enough.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were six years old, Iwaizumi with an old ratty net over his shoulder to catch fireflies in the night. His parents were fighting again, and he needed out. His parents didn’t even notice him leave. As he wandered around, he finally found a spot and cried. He cried and screamed. He missed his old parents, before they started fighting. He heard footsteps and looked up. There was a boy, about his height, which was tall, so he couldn’t tell his age. 

“Hey what’s your name?”

Iwaizumi sniffled and wiped away his tears. “Iwaizumi.”

The boy smiled, one of his front teeth missing. “Well Iwa- Iwai- Iwa-chan, I’m Oikawa. Tooru Oikawa.”

“We danced the night away. We drank too much. I held your hair up while you were throwing up. Then you smiled over your shoulder, and for a minute I was stone-cold sober. I pulled you closer to my chest. And you asked me to stay over. I said I already told you, you should get some rest.”

They were fifteen now, and Oikawa’s parents were out. They had accidentally left their alcohol cabinet open, and Oikawa had called Iwaizumi and they decided to try some. Oikawa grabbed bottles of stuff he saw his parents drink often, figuring they were probably good. He set out the assortment of bottles on the table in the living room, and when Iwaizumi knocked on the door he shouted “It’s open!”

Iwaizumi entered the room with a godzilla sweatshirt on, and sat down by Oikawa. Almost as soon as he sat down, Oikawa handed him a bottle of fruit wine, one he saw his mom drink by the bottle. 

Iwaizumi poured him and Oikawa a glass, and they each took a sip. Iwaizumi gagged and immediately set down the glass, while Oikawa took another drink.

“Oh! It’s really good.”

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa with his eyes watering, despite the low alcohol content wine has. “No, that shits awful.”

Oikawa shrugged and finished his glass, then grabbed Iwaizumi’s, downing it in one gulp. Oikawa then grabbed the bottle and started drinking that.

“Oi Shittykawa, calm down.”

Oikawa shrugged. “Wine has almost no alcohol. It’s like drinking juice.”

Iwaizumi crossed his arms. “This is your first time drinking. Plus, I bet you haven’t eaten anything all day.”

Both statements were true. 

Iwaizumi decided to drink a glass of Scotch, a higher alcohol content but tasted better than the wine. While Oikawa finished off the wine bottle, Iwaizumi put the rest of the alcohol away, and found the cabinet key and locked it so Oikawa couldn’t drink anymore.

When Iwaizumi walked back into the living room he could tell Oikawa had started feeling the effects of the alcohol. He was slightly swinging back and forth, and he giggled randomly.

Iwaizumi sighed and grabbed Oikawa a glass of water. “Hey Shittykawa, do you feel like you’re gonna throw up?” 

Oikawa frowned. “I don’t like these nicknames. I wish you’d call me Tooru.”

Iwaizumi just placed the glass of water in front of Oikawa and repeated his question. 

“Hey now that you say that, I do feel queasy.”

Iwaizumi quickly brought Oikawa to the toilet and set him on his knees so that he just had to lean over into the toilet.

“Iwa-channnn. My hair is gonna get messy.”

Iwaizumi huffed, and leaned behind Oikawa, slightly pressed up against him and held the little bit of hair back. Suddenly Oikawa started throwing up, and Iwaizumi suppressed the urge to gag and looked away.

After he finished puking, Iwaizumi helped him stand up and brought him to his bedroom, laying him down on his stomach, in case he puked again he wouldn’t choke on it.

“I’m going to go. I’ll bring you a glass of water before I leave. You should get some rest.”

As Iwaizumi was about to get up from Oikawa’s side after laying him down, Oikawa gave him a smile. It was a real one, not like the drunken one he had given to him earlier. He smiled his own small smile. Iwaizumi felt like the Scotch he had drank earlier left his system when he saw his smile.

“Iwa-chan. Stay over.”

Iwaizumi stood up. “I already told you, you should get some rest. I’ll just get you some water.”

Iwaizumi went into the living room and grabbed the glass of water he had gotten for Oikawa, now room temperature and wet from condensation. He poured out the water and got him another cold glass, wiping off the outside of it, lest Oikawa try to grab it and it slipped from his unsteady hands.

Iwaizumi walked back into Oikawa’s room, Oikawa already snoring softly. He set down the glass and splashed freezing cold water to shock his system, to get rid of the alcohol. After doing so, he listened to Oikawa’s soft snores a bit more, and then left the house, locking the door behind him.

“I knew I loved you then, but you’d never know. ‘Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go. I knew I needed you when but I never showed. I wanna stay with you until we’re gray and old.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were now sixteen, first years, and Iwaizumi was aware of his feelings. Every time he thought about them was another nickname for Oikawa, or another hit on the head. He didn’t want him to catch on. Oikawa was too good at reading people. 

About three months after Iwaizumi realized his feelings, he and Oikawa were both sitting in Oikawa’s house. Oikawa had dranken bottle after bottle of that wine, and Iwaizumi had opted to just drink a shot of gin mixed with soda. 

“Hey Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, who had his eyebrows pinched together and a thoughtful look on his face. Oikawa was one of those honest drunks.

“What is it?”

“Iwa-chan… do you like me?”

Iwaizumi felt his heart beat increase by at least 200%. He prayed his face didn’t give anything away.

“Oikawa, I may not act like it all the time, but you are my best friend.” Iwaizumi bit his lip, praying Oikawa would be satisfied with this answer.

“No, Iwa-chan! I meant… like… romantically.”

Iwaizumi looked away, and felt his face heating up. “Who gave you that idea?”

“You did…”

Iwaizumi whipped his head around. “I did? How?”

Oikawa didn’t answer. He was off in his own world now. Probably daydreaming about aliens.

“Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi let out a small noise to show he heard.

“Stay with me… until we’re gray and old.”

“Just say you won’t let go. Just say you won’t let go.” 

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa in the crowd of girls on their date, his eyes shining brightly with tears. Looking at him.

“I’ll wake you up, with breakfast in bed. I’ll bring you coffee, with a kiss on your head.”

They were twenty, both living in the same house, sharing a room and bed. Iwaizumi had woken up for his jog, and decided to make Oikawa some food first. He started the coffee pot and put a pan on the stove, with some butter, grabbing out eggs and flour for pancakes. He cooked each pancake to perfection, some of it from experience, but most of it from his concentration to make them perfect.

He brought the coffee and plate on a tray with butter and syrup into their bedroom, and set it down on a desk. He walked over Oikawa, who was still snoring, and kissed him on the forehead, giving him a gentle shake. 

“Hey, breakfast.”

Oikawa groaned but sat up. “You made me breakfast?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Don’t get a big head now, it was just my leftovers.”

Oikawa grinned up at Iwaizumi. “Your leftovers, huh? And here I thought you hated coffee.”

Iwaizumi’s face turned red. He did in fact hate coffee, he just didn’t want Oikawa to know he made breakfast for him expressly.

“Whatever. I’m going for a run.”

“And I’ll take the kids to school. Wave them goodbye. And I’ll thank my lucky stars for that night.”

They were twenty-six. They both sat facing each other, holding each other's hands. “Oikawa, you want to adopt kids?”

Oikawa nodded as a couple tears fell down his face. 

“Okay. We’ll look into it.”

“And when you looked over your shoulder, for a minute I forget I’m older.”

They were twenty-seven and Oikawa flashed Iwaizumi a knowing smile, like he knew the secrets of the universe. He seemed so much older to Hajime. Wiser.

“I want to dance with you right now. Oh, you look beautiful as ever. And I swear everyday you get better, you make me feel this way somehow.”

Oikawa grabbed the other thirty-two year old man's hand and spun him around. “Iwa-chan I wanna dance.”

Iwaizumi smiled and played some music in the background, and the two danced around the living room, carefully avoiding the childrens toys on the ground. Even after so many years, Iwaizumi’s heart still swelled when he looked at Oikawa.

“I’m so in love with you, and I hope you know. Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold.”

Iwaizumi hugged Oikawa, now fourty. “I love you.”

Oikawa smiled his warm smile and kissed him. “I love you too.”

“We’ve come so far my dear, look how we’ve grown. And I wanna stay with you until we’re gray and old.”

Now both forty-five, Oikawa has been fussing about his hair asking Iwaizumi, “Is it graying? It’s graying isn’t it?”

To which Iwaizumi always replies, “It's not graying. But even so, Tooru, if you were bald I’d still love you.” 

But one day Iwaizumi notices a single gray strand in Oikawa's otherwise brown hair. Well, he wasn’t going to be the one that told him.

“Just say you won’t let go. Just say you won’t let go.”

“I wanna live with you even when we’re ghosts. Because you were always there for me, when I needed you most. I’m gonna love you ‘til my lungs give out. I promise until death do us apart, like in our vows.”

Oikawa tells Iwaizumi this as they’re sitting in their bed, sixty, watching crap alien movies they used to think were good when they were younger.

Iwaizumi went and hugged Oikawa, strong, despite not being as strong as he used to be.

“Me too.”

“So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows. That’s it’s just you and me, until we’re grey and old.”

Oikawa is watching Iwaizumi sing and strum his guitar, about his, their, love in front of all these people who interrupted their date. He smiles warmly. Oh, what a long life the two live.

“Just say you won’t let go. Just say you won’t let go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment on things I should do to improve.


End file.
